some_assembly_requiredfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiper
Jiper (J'/arvis and P/'iper) is the romantic pairing of Jarvis Raines and Piper Gray. Piper had a crush on Jarvis, and it has been confirmed that he feels the same way ever since the episode Taste Buds. Although Piper had gotten over Jarvis, He is now in love with her, and seemed to be quite jealous over the fact that she was dating Felix, her boyfriend from the Kid's Help Line, in Dig it Dragon. In the upcoming episode, Wreck and Roll, it has been revealed that Jarvis will go far to try to impress Piper. Moments SeasonSeason 21 Strong Suit *Piper nearly tells Jarvis she loves him, but she stops herself. *Jarvis goes to Piper first for giving a job to KnickKnack Toys. Pants Full of Ants *Piper performs the love song Jarvis and Jarvis the person sees her. Later, Jarvis asks if Piper is in love with him. *Jarvis calls the lead singer of "Monster Chair" (really Piper in disguise) hot, implying he thinks Piper is hot. (Despite this, he does not call the drummer hot, though the drummer is also Piper in disguise). *When Piper leaves, Jarvis seems to be smiling at her. Cupid's Bow * Piper shoots Jarvis multiple times with a bow and arrow, successfully getting him to fall in love with her for a little while. * Jarvis thought it was weird and crazy to like Piper. Angie *Jarvis and Piper hug and look like they are about to kiss. *Jarvis thought Piper would look good in one of the doll outfits. Lobster Trap *Piper wants to be the mermaid because the lobster loves the mermaid and Jarvis thinks he's the lobster. Very Scary Fairy Tales * Piper dresses as Snow White and gets Jarvis to re-enact a scene with her from the book and movie. * Piper and Jarvis almost kiss but got interrupted by Knox. Realm of Raiders *In preparation for his date with Robin, Jarvis goes on a practice date with Piper. *At the end of the practice date, Jarvis almost kisses Piper goodnight, but Robin arrives before he can. Junior Fish Gutter *Piper pretends to be leaving Knickknack, hoping she can trick Jarvis into telling her how he feels. Throughout the episode, she assumes her plan is working, but Jarvis gets the wrong idea and assumes she wants a raise instead. *Piper nearly kisses Jarvis goodbye. Flyrates * When Jarvis is pretend dead, Piper is sad and says she was in love with him. * Jarvis questions why she said she was in love with him. * Piper made the flyrates game coupon code Jarvis. Philharmonica * Piper orders the same snappy meal as Jarvis. * When there is fire caused by Knox, Jarvis asks why he is hot and Piper says his arms, his hair, his face, and his eyes. Jarvis looks confused and piper looks embarrassed and distracts them by yelling fire. Season 2 Cardboard Box * Jarvis seems guilty when Piper quits the band. * Jarvis over hears Piper singing a sad song but is oblivious that it was about her. * Piper hugs Jarvis for letting her sing her song and Jarvis hugs back and smiles. * Piper wants to stop singing when the crowd boos but Jarvis tells her to keep singing but they end up singing a different song. Flurf * When Piper starts to flirt with the son of the mattress store, Jarvis seems unhappy. * When Jarvis walks to tell Piper something, he sees her in a dress and says she looks pretty but quickly fixes what he said (Implying he got nervous when he said that and might of liked her). * Jarvis tells Piper not to go on the date and says there is someone else out there who would date her (He might of been referring to him). * Jarvis goes to stop them and says he is jealous but it ends up that he wanted to hang out with the guy, he was not jealous because of Piper dating him (He could secretly be though). * Jarvis and Piper duel over the guy but Jarvis stops and says he doesn't want to fight her and Piper agrees. * Jarvis and Piper start saying that they are friends, good friends, maybe more than friends. * Jarvis leans in for a kiss with Piper but gets interrupted by Bowie. * Piper is angry when Bowie interrupts their kiss. Greedy Pig * Jarvis and Piper go on a stake out to find out who was stealing the pigs * In the elevator, Piper turns Jarvis, leaning towards him and almost kisses him but ends up fixing his collar * Piper wants to go on the stake out with Jarvis so that they can be alone * Throughout the entire episode Piper is trying to fix Jarvis' collar because a magazine said it was a good way for her to get him to fall for her Stinky Face * Jarvis falls in love with Holly even though it is Piper in disguise * Jarvis says he likes Holly because she is smart (Just like Piper) The Shnorfs * Piper makes a shnorf Jarvis to find out how real life Jarvis will fall in love with her K- Kube * Jarvis says that Piper looks good in the skirt she is wearing * Piper thinks if she dates Bowie, Jarvis will see her as girlfriend material Taste Buds *Bowie tells Piper Jarvis is in love with her *Jarvis admits to Bowie that he likes Piper also adding he might be in love with her *Piper thinks Bowie is just trying to make her feel better *Jarvis thinks Bowie is just trying to make him feel better *When Jarvis said "Sweetie", Piper thought he was calling her that *Piper wanted to admit to Jarvis she knew he was in love with her *When Bowie told Piper Jarvis did not really love her she was so upset that she cried (Implying she is really in love with him) *Jarvis was sad when he thinks that Piper does not like him *Jarvis tells Bowie that she is smart, funny, sweet, and beautiful Season 3 Dig it Dragon * Jarvis seemed jealous and he looked over at Piper and Felix saying, "Look at those two, aren't they perfect for each other?" * Bowie gives Jarvis one of their discontinued toys to work on to make him feel better, and forget Piper * Bowie goes to Aster for advice to get Jarvis together with Piper, not mentioning hr name. When he mentions that this certain guy is in love with Piper, Aster admits that he is in love with Piper. * Aster doesn't end up liking Piper, but instead, likes teasing her * Piper breaks up with Felix, and Bowie suggests that Jarvis should make a move on her before Aster does, without mentioning his name ("You should make your move, before someone else does. Someone who's half the man you are. In any measure. Including height.") Raindrop Rabbit * Jarvis tries getting advice about piper from his monster chair, he said "I guess I'm hideous, really really hideous!" And said he felt so alone, and asked his monster chair to spoon him. * Jarvis called Bowie who was in Meeskatania and Bowie said piper likes him but Jarvis still didn't believe him and said "this isn't about Piper... Sigh... Piper..." * Piper tries to move on from Jarvis so she asks Geneva for advice. * Piper meets someone who is into all the same things she is, punk music, horror movies, long walks in the cemetery, but he asked her to give him genevas number. * Piper volunteers to the teen help line and meets Felix and he thinks she's a people person just like him. * When they get back to knickknack Jarvis is sad and Bowie asks aren't you glad to be back and Jarvis said "you mean back here where pipers never going to love me?" Bowie says "she does love you, I'm telling you your the person she wants to be with!" And Jarvis sees piper and Felix together and says they are clearly perfect for each other. Tinosaur * Jarvis says the exact same thing Piper said in Brrrzooka * Piper has many pictures of Jarvis in her office. When Jarvis saw them he looked a bit confused. Piper was really embarrassed. Wreck and Roll * Jarvis and piper were watching a music video by Violently Ill. Jarvis paused it and saw a tattoo on Charles Nelson Vomits arm of his girlfriend Serenity's name. Piper said it was "amazing" that he would do that and that he was a "hopeless romantic" * Jarvis gets a tattoo of Piper's name on his arm * Jarvis goes to show Piper the tattoo and she said Serenity broke up with Charles Nelson Vomit and said it was "amazing" that he would do something that stupid and "hopeless" because there was no hope that she would ever find it "romantic". * Jarvis asked if she would find it romantic. Piper snickered and said no. Jarvis hid his arms in his sleeves and pretended to be a T-Rex. * Piper saw the tattoo and asked if it was for her and Jarvis says "I got this tattoo so the world will know about my one, true love....... Plumbing!!!" He claimed he loves "pipes" and she said nobody would ever get that by looking at his tattoo that just says Piper. Jarvis got adjustments to it and a guy plumbing on his back and bagpipes on his chest. * Jarvis almost tells piper he loves her but gets interrupted by the bouncer. Joy Buzzer * Jarvis had piper make a P Everett Knick-Knack cartoon. Aster asked why he picked her. Jarvis said he has his reasons. He looks at piper and a cartoon heart is beating out of his chest. * Jarvis accidentally sits on the joy buzzer doll and gets shocked. Piper asks if he's okay and Jarvis says "Your butt is fine..... My butt... My butt is fine!" * Piper shows Jarvis the cartoon and he didn't want to tell her it's bad. He said "I loved it... I love everything about...... It!". Piper is so happy she kissed Jarvis on the cheek, after she left Jarvis touches his face and faints. * When Jarvis was showing the audience the "Golden Reel Award", it already had "Piper Gray" written on it, he turns it around awkwardly. * Everyone was really mad they didn't win anything. Jarvis said "I don't care if you guys are mad, at least Piper's happy!" Jarvis turns around and Piper is right behind him. * Piper is furious at him for making a fake film festival because he didn't like her creepy cartoon. Piper said "Save it, I know why you did all this!" Jarvis says "You do?... You know I put on this fake film festival and paid those judges to say they liked your creepy film because I love-" "MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!" Piper thinks it was all a prank. * Piper tries shocking him with the stun-gun and it doesn't do anything. Piper holds out her fists and said "At least I know these work!" Jarvis said "Let me just say in my defense..." And he runs away and jumps in "Knox's fun box" filled with joy buzzer dolls. Unicorpse * Jarvis watches piper listen to music on her phone and is on top of the table with his feet up in the air * Jarvis says to Piper "I love you... Nicorns!!!" * Jarvis shows Piper his song "beauty queen" and asks her what he thinks she said "I think... Geneva will love it!" (She thinks it's for Geneva) * Knox thinks Jarvis and Piper would make a horrible couple * Jarvis is jealous when Piper asks for Bowie's help to write a song * Piper knew Jarvis wrote "beauty queen" because she felt like he would write something that passionate * Jarvis asks Piper "what do you do when you love someone but you're afraid they won't love you back?" Piper said "just never tell them! I know from experience!" And Jarvis said that's smart cause he wouldn't want to ruin the friendship he and "that girl" already have Microphony * Bowie uses a special microphone that mimics people's voices to secretly get them to confess their love for each other * Bowie calls Jarvis and pretends he's Piper and tells him "she" loves him, but accidentally gets Jarvis mad * Jarvis yells at Piper and she has no idea why * Piper started dating her lamp because all of her human relationships never ended well * Jarvis calls Piper and says he loves her, she believes him and goes to his office all excited, but Bowie comes out of the elevator with the Microphony and hears him talking in Jarvis's voice, which makes her think Bowie called her * Jarvis thinks Bowie called him with the Microphony with pipers voice Claudes Kitchen * when Claude flirts with Piper, Jarvis is extremely upset * Claude calls Piper "pepper" like his favourite seasoning * Jarvis and Claude have a cooking duel and Piper will choose the winner * Piper and Claude went out together * Claude gives Piper his jacket cause she was a "chilly pepper" * Piper said she and Claude did "something french" which made it sound like they kissed, but it turned out Claude taught her to play the french horn instead * Piper chose Jarvis's horrible dish over Claude's because of how she feels about a certain guy * they almost kiss but get interupted by Bowie * Piper said she chose Jarvis because of how she feels about claude and how much she hates him. Captain Indestructible * Jarvis gives up his life savings and a chance to be in the captain indestructible movie so Piper can live her dream of performing in the viper pit. * Jarvis blindfolded Piper and brought her to the viper pit she can preform, it turns out the viper pit was renovated into a store for baby supplies. * Jarvis said "now you'll never have the one thing you want more than anything." Piper said "yes I will!" Then she kissed Jarvis. * Jarvis said Piper is way more important to him then the captain indestructible movie. * Jarvis tells Piper he loves her, then Piper tells Jarvis she loves him, then they kiss again. * The owner of the viper pit made a cruel joke but Jarvis and Piper continued kissing anyway. * Piper kissed Jarvis on the cheek, then they kissed again. Bowie said it was disgusting and Jarvis said that Bowie has been trying to get them together for months, and Bowie said "yeah but I didn't know there was going to be kissing involved!" * Piper gets a record deal, but part of the deal is she has to go on a two year tour and Jarvis can't come, so Piper has to choose between her dream or the love of her life. Trademarks Category:Pairings Category:Love/hate relationships